Life is Interesting
by LadyRynofSunnydale
Summary: Sequel to Life is Good. Ziva returns back to NCIS after being on maternity leave for a few months after having her and Tony’s daughter, Caitlin. Post Bury Your Dead. Tiva.A/N:Woman who called in the info about the girl is now Mrs. Sommers, not Mrs. Keller
1. Ziva Returns to Work

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS

**Summary:** Ziva returns back to NCIS after being on maternity leave for a few months after having her and Tony's daughter, Caitlin. Sequel to Life is Good and post Bury Your Dead.

**--------------------------Chapter I--------------------------------**_Ziva Returns to Work_

"Where's Sara? We're going to be late," Ziva said, looking down at her watch for the tenth time that minute as she paced back in forth in their living room, bouncing Caitlin in her arms.

"Ziva, relax," Tony said, trying to calm her down as he sat on the couch. "It's your first day back."

"Exactly, Tony," Ziva snapped back, "that is why I cannot be late. 'Hey Gibbs, I'm back, oh, and sorry I'm late.'"

"Hey," Tony said, getting up and walking in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders making her stop in her tracks. "Gibbs was a father once too, he'll understand. Don't worry. Besides, the way you drive, we couldn't be late if we left 5 minutes before we were supposed to be at headquarters."

Ziva shifted Caitlin into her left arm and softly slugged Tony in the arm with her right.

"Owwww!" Tony complained, rubbing his arm. "So violent." He then reached over and took Caitlin from Ziva. "What kind of example are you setting for Caitie, huh?" He looked down at Caitie as she looked up at him and giggled, her little hands grabbing for Tony's jacket.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Ziva almost sprinted the short distance to the door. She looked through the peephole and then swung open the door quickly. Sara McGee stood on the other side of the threshold, looking a little sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for being late. I slept through my alarm!" she said as Ziva stepped to the side to let her in.

Ziva settled down at the sight of Sara's obvious discomfort. "Don't worry about it. Ok, now her food is in the fridge on the second shelf. She isn't very picky, so you can give her whichever one at lunch. She usually naps at around 11:00 and 4:00, and we should be home by 6:00, but I'll call you to let you know," she finished as Tony handed Caitlin into Sara's arms.

"Hey there," she said as she took Caitlin into her arms as her hands waved up in the air to try to grab Sara's hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Don't worry about anything guys, really. I've got both your numbers, cell and office. I'll see you later tonight."

"Thank you so much Sara, again. We really appreciate this," Ziva said as she grabbed all her gear and the keys to her Mini. She looked sadly at Caitlin and walked over and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You be good, ok? Ima is going to miss you."

Tony smiled as he put her hand on Ziva's arm, his own gear in hand. "Be good Caitie. We don't want to hear about you blowing up the apartment or anything," he said, a grin crossing his face.

Sara giggled as Caitlin then let out a string of baby talk, as if answering Tony. Tony and Ziva then walked out the door, shut it and locked it. Ziva then speed-walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button. Two second later it let out a ding as Tony then caught up to her and the doors opened. The two of them stepped in and then Ziva just watched the numbers light up signaling what floor they were passing.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Ziva," Tony said, resting a hand on Ziva's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," she said flashing him a slightly nervous smile. Tony gave her the 'I don't believe you' look, and then Ziva added, "Well, ok, maybe I am, but I do not want to think about it right now. Right now I want to think about how we can make it to work in 2 minutes." Tony chuckled, shook his head and left it at that.

Fifteen minutes and a crazy car ride later, Ziva and Tony were in the NCIS elevator as it dinged to announce their arrival to the correct floor, and were readying themselves to jog to their desks, hoping that Gibbs wasn't going to be at his desk. As they stepped out of the elevator a yell echoed through the room.

"Ziva!!" Abby yelled as she came running towards them from the bullpen, her pigtails and chains flapping as her boots clunked on the floor. She flung herself at Ziva and gave her a huge hug. "I've missed you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Abby," Ziva said, her voice slightly muffled by Abby's body, as she returned Abby's hug, albeit a little less enthusiastically.

"We got your desk ready for you," Abby added as she stepped back, letting Ziva catch her breath.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," Ziva responded as Abby shook her head.

"But we wanted to. Come on," she said as she grabbed Ziva's hand and dragged her towards the bullpen.

"Nice to see you too Abs," Tony said as he followed them.

"I saw you on Friday, Tony," she said over her shoulder.

As they approached the desks, Ziva noticed that McGee, Agent Lee, Jenny, and Gibbs were standing around her desk.

"Welcome back!" McGee said with a smile as he watched Abby drag Ziva up. Gibbs smiled at her as they stumbled to a halt.

"You're late," he said.

"I know, Gibbs, I'm sorry, it's just that Sara was a little late, and then there was traffic on the way over…" she started rambling out, then stopped, noticing that everyone was laughing.

"He was joking, Ziva," Jenny said with a smile as she walked over and gave her old friend a hug. "Shalom."

"Shalom, Jenn. Good to see you again," Ziva answered with a smile, hugging her back. She then turned to Agent Lee, standing awkwardly next to McGee. "Nice to see you again, Lee," she said, smiling

"Good to see you again too," Lee said, smiling back.

Ziva then looked at her desk, and was surprised and amazed by everything there. There was a framed picture of Caitlin to the right of her computer and another framed picture of her, Tony, and Caitlin from Christmas to the left. Also on her desk were chocolates, a new letter opener like Tony's, a new keyboard with a gel hand rest, a small Goth teddy bear, tea bags with a 'I Love Corgis' mug, and a fancy stapler. "Thank you," she said, smiling around at her extended family.

"We thought you could use some little stuff," Jenny said as Tony walked behind her to put his gear in his desk. "It was actually all Abby's idea. Tony wanted to put superglue on your keyboard and put a mouse in your desk, but Jethro wouldn't let him do it."

"Oh, really?" Ziva said, cocking her eyebrow at her husband trying to hide by his desk.

"Hey, nothing says welcome back better than a good scream and a way to get better connected to your technology," Tony answered, throwing his hands up in the air.

"She probably would have killed you, Tony," McGee said with a grin, looking back towards him.

"The father of her child!" Tony said in mock horror. "Never."

"No," Ziva said, cocking her head to the side. "I probably wouldn't kill him McGee. I most likely would have volunteered him though to help Mrs. Keller and her dogs move next week."

Tony stared at Ziva in actual horror. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," she said, sitting down at her desk.

"Who's Mrs. Keller?" Agent Lee asked, looking confused.

"Oh, that's their batty next-door neighbor who has like ten Jack Russels," Abby answered, shuddering. "I met her one time when I was babysitting for Caitie. That's one experience I wouldn't want to repeat. She's moving?" she asked.

"Ugh, yes, finally. She got evicted from the mess her dogs were causing," Tony answered.

"I think you should make him do it anyways, for even thinking about booby trapping you on your first day back," McGee said, a grin spreading over his face.

"No, Ziva, no, please! I will do anything!" Tony said desperately, clasping his hands together in a begging gesture.

Ducky then walked up, laughing, "It's good to have you back my dear."

**---------------------------End Chapter I------------------------------**

_**A/N:** Good? Bad? Comments, suggestions, flamers? Please let me know if characters are out of character or anything. Also, I would like to know if you would like to read more of this story, because this could stand alone if it really needed to. Thank you! Lady Ryn_


	2. New Leads

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS.

_**A/N:** Firstly, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who has taken an interest in this story! I usually take longer to put out chapters, but the response that I got from the first chapter was absolutely amazing and completely motivated me and touched me, so I wanted to get this chapter out quickly. On that note, I apologize that this chapter is a little shorter than the last one, but I really wanted to get it out. Also, I don't think I am as happy with this chapter, so please let me know what you think! I can only get better and correct things if you let me know! Again, thank you to everyone for their reviews!! You are truly awesome!! Lady Ryn_

--**Chapter II**--New Leads

After everyone had gone back to his or her work, Ziva had settled back into her old routine. She grinned as she watched Tony clicking away on his computer as she then walked over towards the filing cabinet next to his desk that housed all the cold cases. As she pulled out the drawer and grabbed a file, Tony started talking to her.

"You wouldn't really have made me do that, would you?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head.

"I do not know. Would you really have put super glue on my keyboard and put a mouse in my desk?" she responded, tapping the folder against the drawer.

Tony gave his little nervous laughs, "Ha, uhh, no."

Ziva cocked her eyebrows at him as Gibbs's phone rang on his desk. "Gibbs," he said. "Yeah, we'll send someone over right away," he said, writing something down on a pad of paper.

"We got something boss?" Tony asked, pulling out his desk drawer and grabbing his gun.

"Yeah. Ziva, McGee, go check it out. We could have a new lead on a cold case," he said, handing off the paper to McGee as he came over and grabbed it from him. Ziva filed the folder back into the filing cabinet and then walked back to her desk to grab her gun and badge. "Apparently, a woman watched one of those real life crime shows and recognized one of our missing girls and called it in."

"What cold case is that, Gibbs?" Ziva asked, as she then cocked an eyebrow at Tony at his desk opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"The Jeffreys case. File is in there," Gibbs answered, pointing towards the filing cabinet that Ziva had just left. Ziva walked back over to the filing cabinet and started searching through the folders until she found Jeffreys. "Look over it on your way there."

"Boss," Tony finally spoke out. "Why can't I go with Ziva?"

"Because, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "you never send two agents out together alone who are in a relationship. Rule number 12, revised."

"Sorry, Tony," Ziva said, patting him on the head as she walked past his desk. Gibbs tossed the keys up and Ziva grabbed them from McGee. "I'm driving."

"Ziva, please," McGee pleaded.

"McGee, I have a child now. I drive better," Ziva stated, heading towards the elevator.

Tony started coughing and laughing, setting down his coffee on the table before he spilled it.

"Shut up, Tony!" Ziva yelled back as the elevator arrived. The two of them entered the elevator, and as McGee walked in, he stuck his head out and mouthed, "Help me!" to Tony before Ziva pulled him in.

Once on the road, McGee read through the information on the case, though he was slightly turning green from trying not to be sick. "So, about ten years ago, Marine Admiral Carl Jeffreys's five-year old daughter went missing from their home on base. No sign of forced entry, no leads, case went cold."

Ziva shivered at the wheel. "I couldn't imagine anything worse than losing a child," she said, swerving around a car in front of her. "If anyone took Caitlin, I would hunt them down and shoot them, none too humanely either."

McGee looked over at Ziva and her fiery eyes, and decided to direct the conversation in a safer direction. "How is Caitie?" he asked.

Ziva smiled immediately like a proud mother as she swerved again around another car. "She is absolutely wonderful. Of course, she does keep us up at night like any other five-month old would, but she is getting better. She is getting so big, though, and her eyes are becoming like Tony's," she finished, smiling happily.

"Poor kid," McGee said mockingly in his seat, a half grin on his face.

"McGee!" Ziva yelled, reaching over and slapping his leg. "Only Gibbs and I are allowed to insult Tony like that."

"You let Abby do it," McGee answered, rubbing his leg where Ziva's hand had come in contact.

"Yes, well, Abby's Abby. You cannot changer her, and she has known Tony a lot longer than I have," Ziva answered as she screeched to a halt in front of the address Gibbs had given them.

"I've known him longer too," McGee complained, getting out of the sedan.

"One year, McGee. Besides, the amount of time I have spent alone with him at home has most definitely made my time with him longer than yours," she answered, a coy grin spreading across her face.

McGee put up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I don't want to know."

Ziva chuckled as she knocked on the thick wooden door. The door swung open to reveal an older lady with grey hair, but still lively eyes dancing behind her spectacles. "Mrs. Claire Sommers?" Ziva asked as the woman then nodded. "I'm Officer David, and this is Special Agent McGee. We are from NCIS," she then added, flashing her ID and badge.

"Ah yes, thank you so much for coming! Come in, come in," Mrs. Keller said, opening her door wider to admit the two agents. "Can I get you anything to drink? Sweet tea? Water?"

"No, I am fine Mrs. Sommers, thank you," Ziva responded first.

McGee echoed her a millisecond later, "I'm fine, thanks."

Mrs. Sommers then sat down on the couch, and opened her arms to the rest of the couch and the other comfy chair in the living room. "Please, sit."

McGee sat on the edge of the chair as Ziva perched on the couch. They both took out their PDAs, and then McGee asked, "So, Mrs. Sommers, you called into NCIS saying that you recognized the missing girl, Lisa Jeffreys, as someone you have seen recently?"

"Oh, yes," she answered. "That girl is most definitely my niece."

--**End Chapter**--

**A/N:** Good? Bad? Abysmal? Please let me know!! I absolutely love reviews and they really do motivate me to write quicker!!


End file.
